High speed data communications and the devices that enable such communications have become ubiquitous in modern society. These devices make many users capable of maintaining nearly continuous connectivity to the Internet and other communication networks. Although these high speed data connections are available through telephone lines, cable modems, or other such devices that have a physical wired connection, wireless connections have revolutionized our ability to stay connected without sacrificing mobility.
Established networks that facilitate wireless communications are constantly being upgraded to deliver new and advanced services. The networks typically include a collection of sites that have access points or other infrastructure to support the wireless communications. Because sites have been deployed for quite some time, upgrades typically occur at existing sites. In cases were new sites are proposed, wireless carriers often follow the following methodology: a) determine target area to be served; b) develop the Radio Frequency design to best serve this area; c) select suitable locations near or within the target area for base station deployment; d) secure lease entitlements for construction of the base stations; and e) deliver backhaul services to the locations. This approach may work for established carriers, but is not optimal from a time-to-market and/or cost standpoint at least because backhaul is not yet a ubiquitous commodity and thus can be the source of delays, higher cost of construction, and higher operating costs.
In addition, while technological advances continue in relation to ground based wireless communications, air-to-ground (ATG) communication lends to additional considerations for providing wireless communications within aircraft. Conventional ground based wireless communications generally involves a two dimensional coverage paradigm whereas air-to-ground (ATG) communication is a three dimensional issue, which may involve consideration of additional factors for providing effective wireless communication services.